Jon Henrik
Jon Henrik was a singer and pianist act from Season 1 of JayGT. He was eliminated in the Semifinals in the Judges' Choice. Background Jon Henrik Fjallgren was born in Cali, Colombia. At a very young age, he lived in an Indian village and later moved to an orphanage from which he later became adopted by a family from Sweden. He was adopted by a Swedish Sami family and became part of a Siida community in Mittådalen, a reindeer foraging area where he worked as a reindeer herder. Fjällgren has revealed in several interviews that he was bullied as a child because he had darker skin and was a Sami. The bullying stopped as he reached teenaged years. He started singing local traditional songs when he was 14. He gained exposure when he sang in the presence of the King and Queen of Sweden who were attending church services at Funäsdalens Church. When he was 16 he released an album titled Onne vielle. At the age of 26, he took part in the Swedish Talang Sverige 2014 competition and won over viewers with his interpretations of traditional Sami songs. He auditioned with a moving rendition of "Daniel's Joik" dedicated to his best friend Daniel, who died from diabetes. After winning the competition and prize money of 1 million Swedish kronor, he released his studio album Goeksegh on 19 May 2014, based primarily on materials he had performed during the contest. According to a statement he gave in an interview on Colombian TV, he started a diabetes foundation with the prize money in honor of his deceased friend, Daniel. On 31 May 2014, he performed at the "Saepmie Welcomes Festival" a festival of Sámi culture that coincided with the ConIFA World Football Cup held in Östersund. In July he performed his winning song in Allsång på Skansen which was broadcast on SVT. Fjällgren participated in Melodifestivalen 2015 in the third semifinal with the song Jag är fri (Manne leam frijje), and made it to the final in Friends Arena. In the final he placed second after the jury and televoting results. He participated again in Melodifestivalen 2017 with the song "En värld full av strider (Eatneme gusnie jeenh dåaroeh)" featuring Aninia on 25 February 2017, which coincided with the release of his second full album titled Aatjan goengere. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jon_Henrik_Fjällgren Jon Henrik also won Let's Dance, the Swedish version of Dancing with the Stars, in 2017. Audition Jon Henrik was one of the bonus acts that skipped the audition round. Judge Cuts Jon Henrik's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 106 consisted of singing his original song "Daniel's Joik" while playing the piano. JayDK, Cards, guest judge Smack, Xboy, and Danger all gave him standing ovations. Impressed with his performance, Smack pushed the Golden Buzzer, sending Jon Henrik into the Quarterfinals. Quarterfinals Jon Henrik's Quarterfinals performance consisted of singing an original joik song. JayDK, Cards, Xboy, and Danger all gave him standing ovations. He received enough votes to be sent to the Semifinals instead of Bill Nye the Science Guy. Semifinals Jon Henrik's Semifinals performance consisted of singing another original joik song and playing the piano. Cards and Xboy gave him standing ovations. Jon Henrik placed in either fourth, fifth, or sixth in the vote. In the Dunkin' Save, he received less votes than Tokio Myers. In the Judges' Choice, although JayDK voted for him, the other three voted for Vilas Nayak, eliminating Jon Henrik from the competition. The Finale Jon Henrik was invited by Xboy to guest perform in the finale. He sang his song "Jag är fri (Manne Leam Frijje)". Category:Acts Category:Season 1 Acts Category:Bonus Acts Category:Season 1 Bonus Acts Category:Male Singers Category:Season 1 Male Singers Category:Instrumentalists Category:Season 1 Instrumentalists Category:Golden Buzzer Acts Category:Season 1 Golden Buzzer Acts Category:Smack's Golden Buzzers Category:Quarterfinalists Category:Season 1 Quarterfinalists Category:Semifinalists Category:Season 1 Semifinalists Category:Judges' Choice Losers Category:Guest Performers Category:Season 1 Guest Performers Category:Foreign "Got Talent" Acts Category:DWTS Contestants Category:Other Got Talent Winners Category:DWTS Winners